Confessions of a Flame Haze: Hoshi Ni Negau
by TabiNoTochuu
Summary: This takes place two years after the end of my previous story. Shana has been searching for Yuji for seven long years. What will happen once they meet? My final conclusion for my story involving a lighter YujiXShana fluff to wrap up the storyline!


Confessions of a Flame Haze: Extra Book

**Author's note: **Ever since I finished my story, I thought about writing a true conclusion to the story. The underlying tones of pain, loneliness and despair will still be there, but it will have the happy ending that I love :)

This is my final conclusion and add-on to the main storyline of _Confessions of a Flame Haze_, though other one-shots relating to it may pop up every now and then.

Without further ado, I present to you my final add on to the main storyline of _Confessions of a Flame Haze_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessions of a Flame Haze - Conclusion: Hoshi ni Negau (A Wish Upon a Star)<strong>_

Shana sighed and returned Nietono no Shana to Yogasa. The Crimson Denizen she had been alerted to had been far less powerful than she had imagined. She had exterminated it quickly and looked around the city from the top of the skyscraper she was on. She sat down on the roof and let her legs dangle over the side of the roof.

Her right hand reached across her body to touch the diamond ring on her left hand. The only memento left to remind her of her one true love. The years had passed by slowly, with each day being less eventful than the last. It had been seven years since Yuji's death, but Shana still waited for him, looking for a sign that he had returned. _He wouldn't lie to me... He will come back._

She reached up and allowed her Fuzetsu to disappear. As the red dome faded away, she laid back to look at the stars; something she had begun to do more and more often. Suddenly, a shooting star raced across her field of vision. Gripped by a childish desire, Shana closed her eyes and made her wish. _I wish that I will be able to find Yuji again, and that we can live out our lives together._

When her eyes opened again, there was nothing but an endless sadness reflected in them. "Childish, but its still hope to me..." she whispered to herself.

Every day, for seven long years, she had held in the pain stemming from her heart. However, as she endured the passing of the years alone, even her resolve began to crumble. Shana closed her fist and allowed her tears to run silently down her face for the first time in months. _What if I've been waiting all this time for nothing? What will I do if Yuji really won't be able to come back? _Her grief spilled over as she cried bitterly like she hadn't done since his death seven years ago. She stared into the red diamond that rested on the ring nestled on her hand. "If he truly cannot return to me, then my only choice is to go to him."

_But for now, I still have hope that he will come back to me one day. _She smiled and stepped off the building, allowing her wings to carry her home.

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

"..."

"Who am I?

"Where am I"

"Why am I here?"

"Why don't I remember anything?"

I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of a woody area. I sat up and held my aching head. _Where am I? … Ah~ This looks like a park. _"What in the world am I doing here?"

A name made its way into my mind. "Sakai... Yuji... Is that my name?"

It seemed to fit, so I took the name for my own. As I closed my eyes to think, images and jumbled thoughts flew through my mind, though the order and sequence at which they passed by made me even more confused about what had happened. _Well, this doesn't help at all... I still have no idea how I got here..._ Then, a girl's figure appeared in my mind. I felt the breath escape my body as I gazed at her figure in my mind's eye. Image after image flashed by me as I groggily tried to remember who she was. _Who can she be? I think that I... no... That's not right. I definitely know that girl. There's nothing questioning that fact... But, why can't I remember her name?_

The final image that appeared in my mind was her face as she leaned over my body, her crimson eyes filled with tears as her mouth screamed something I couldn't hear. Instantly, I was filled with a desire to reach out and wipe away her tears. _Why is she crying for me? _I shook my head in frustration. _Why can't I get that out of my head? Who is she... She's beautiful... _"Gahhh... What's up with me?"

Then, when I raised my eyes to the sky, a shooting star raced across the sky. "... Wish upon a star, huh?"

I closed my eyes to make my wish. _I wish I could meet that girl from my memories. _I sighed and turned around. "Guess I should go home..."

I took a few steps, then froze. _Home? Where do I live? Do I even have a home to return to? _As I stood there, frozen in shock, a girl ran past me, obviously in a rush. Time seemed to stop as her head turned slightly towards me. _It's her. It's definitely the girl from my memories. _I pulled my jacket around my body and ran out after her, desperate for answers.

I followed her through the crowded streets, occasionally losing her in the crowd before finding her again somewhere in the distance. I pulled my hood up and ran even faster, trying to catch up before I lost her completely.

* * *

><p>Shana looked back slightly and narrowed her eyes. <em>That guy is still following me... What could he possibly want? <em>She noticed an alley up ahead. _I guess I'll catch him by surprise and beat him up a little. Should stop him from stalking me._

She made her decision and turned down and ran into the alley. She was so intent on luring her pursuer into her trap that she ran headfirst into a man standing off in the shadows. "Wha-"

A hand, tough and calloused, covered her mouth while the other grabbed her wrists in an attempt to restrain her movements. "It's been a while since someone wandered into my territory so carelessly. It's been even longer since it was a pretty girl like you." a voice whispered near her ear. "Now why don't you hand over any valuables you're carrying? Do it quietly and no one has to get hurt."

Shana screamed into the hand covering her mouth and struggled violently, trying to escape the man's hold. Just then, the hooded stranger who had been following her ran into the alley and stopped when he saw what was happening. She locked her eyes with his, desperately pleading with her eyes for him to save her.

The man paused for a few seconds and made a decision. He took a few steps forward and swept her attacker's feet out from underneath him. As her attacker fell backwards, her pursuer grabbed her hand and pulled her to safety, away from the reach of the other man.

With one punch to the side of the head, her savior knocked the other man unconscious and stood there, panting heavily. Shana stood off to the side, confused. _Should I thank him? He might have been stalking me, but he did save me._ As she wrestled with her mind, he walked over and stood next to her. "Are you alright?"

Shana jumped, her heart beating faster with every given moment. _That voice... it can't be!_ She took a deep breath and calmed herself before she turned around. She looked up to find herself staring into the face of none other than Sakai Yuji. "Umm... Y-y-yeah! I'm f-fine!"

He smiled, the warm and gentle smile that she had longed to see all these years. "Great. In that case, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"W-w-what is it?"

"Could we go somewhere to talk? There's something I would like to talk to you about. There are a few questions that I would like answered."

Shana felt her heart drop to her feet. _No... He doesn't remember who I am! _She forced a smile onto her face. "Yeah, sure."

They walked silently back to the park, the distance between them greater than Shana had ever realized before. She longed to reach out and hold his hand, to hug him and lose herself in his presence, but that hope was gone now. They walked up a hill in the park and stood looking at the stars. Yuji shifted his feet and stared at the girl in front of him. "Umm... If you don't mind, could you tell me something?"

"Hm?"

"Who are you really?"

Shana had prepared herself for this, but hearing the words come out of his mouth cut her more deeply than any blade ever could. She felt her eyes beginning to water as the tears she had held on to threatened to break free. "Me? I'm just someone you saved from a mugger."

His expression turned serious. "Don't give me that. I know there's something else. You just... I don't know... look so familiar to me, yet I can't seem to remember..."

Shana bit her lip and forced her tears back and to remain neutral outside. _He still doesn't remember. Now I know this isn't a game or a joke. He really has forgotten... What will happen if I tell him the truth? Will he even believe me? … What if I have to start our relationship over from the beginning because of that?_

She smiled at him, her eyes filled with tears. She reached down and removed the ring from her hand. "You got me. I'm just an old friend of yours." She placed the red and white ring with its brilliant red diamond in his hand. "This ring was something you gave me many years ago, and I think it's time that I return it to you."

Shana turned around, allowing her tears to spill out. _With this, it's over... I will never see him __again, since he doesn't remember me to begin with. _"... Good-bye, Yuji."

She walked down the hill and away from the figure of the man she loved. Her body trembled as she wondered how she would live from now on. _What will I do? I have no reason to continue living... Yes, he's alive, but what good does it do me if he doesn't even remember me? _She had nearly reached the exit to the park when she paused. Her heart was on the verge of shattering. She turned around one final time to see him still standing at the top of the hill, his eyes fixed on the ring in his hand.

Shana took in her final look at his figure and engraved the image into her mind. _You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you. _"This is our final good-bye, Yuji." she whispered.

She turned and took a step towards the exit. Then, from behind her, there was the sound of running feet and heavy breathing as something pounded towards her. She closed her eyes, but did not allow herself to hope. Then, she felt his arms wrap around her body. Her eyelids trembled as she reached up and touched his arm. "... What are you doing?"

"... I'm sorry."

"Is that all? If that's all you have to say, then I'll be leaving."

"I'm sorry, Shana!"

Her eyes widened as she heard her name leave his mouth. Yuji spun her body around to face him. Gently, he took hold of her face and brought it up to his. He planted a soft and tender kiss on her lips. "... Yuji? Is it really you? Am I dreaming?"

From inside his jacket pocket, he pulled out a ring made out of intertwining bands of blued steel and white gold. On the top was a brilliant blue diamond, similar to her red one. Yuji took the ring she had returned to him and smiled as tears ran down his face. "Yeah, Shana. It's me."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "I'm back."

She gasped as the realization hit her. This was him! This was her Yuji. He had finally remembered what he had forgotten. He took her hand and did something that caused Shana to tear up again. Yuji got down on one knee and held her red and white gold ring to her. "I'm sorry, but I guess it's better late than never." He took a deep breath and gazed at her face, the face he had not seen in seven long years. "Shana. I'm seven years overdue, but it's time now." He held out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Shana fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically. Her shoulders trembled as the weight of seven year's worth of pain and loneliness flowed out through her tears. "Baka Yuji! I thought... that you had forgotten about me... or that you wouldn't come back... I was so scared!"

He hugged her body to his and enclosed her within his arms. "Shhh... Think about it. How could I possibly forget about you or not come back? I promised you, didn't I?"

"Yuji..."

"Shana."

Their lips met as the two embraced each other tightly, finally having been reunited after seven long years of solitude. "Yuji... I've waited for so long... But finally, I think I can put my troubles aside. With you by my side, I can do anything."

"Yeah."

Her hands tightened around his body, bringing their faces closer together. "Don't you dare leave me again. I won't forgive you if you do..."

A mere few centimeters separated their lips. Shana closed her eyes and waited for the moment to occur, the magical few seconds where their lips would meet. Yuji smiled and kissed her passionately. "I will stay by your side, Shana. I promise."

Hand in hand, they walked in the direction of Shana's apartment building. Upon opening the door to her room, a young girl ran through the house with a delighted smile on her face. "Mama!"

Yuji grinned at Shana, who was now blushing in embarrassment. "Well, well... She's gotten big. And it looks like she takes after you."

She squeezed his hand. "All except for her eyes."

The young girl tugged on Shana's skirt. "Mama, who's he?"

Yuji leaned over and patted his daughter on the head. "It's been a long time, but I'm back. I'm your father."

The young girl's eyes widened and her smile quickly returned. "Daddyyyyy! You're finally back from your business trip? Did you bring me a present? What stories are you going to tell me about what happened on the trip?"

His eyes were brimming with tears as he surveyed the scene. This was where he belonged. This was _his _family, where he could spend an eternity in peace with the one he loved. "Well... I didn't exactly bring you something back."

His daughter pouted and slapped his leg. "Geez... Then what about something that happened during your trip? I bet something interesting happened, right?"

He smiled and looked out at Misaki City. "Yeah, something did. But, that's a story for when you're older."

"AWWWW!"

Shana took their daughter by the hand and sent her off to bed. "Go to sleep! It's late and you have school tomorrow."

"Geez... Okay then! Good night, mama, papa."

Yuji smiled and opened the window to step out onto the balcony. As he stood there looking at the sky, he felt a warm hand slip into his. "Hey, Shana?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to try something? Just for old time's sake."

Shana was _confused,_ but nodded. He climbed over the balcony and, with a smile on his face, allowed himself to fall. "YUJI! DON'T DO THAT! Someone could see you!"

He floated back up on his wings of glowing blue. Yuji reached out for her with one hand. "Come on. I promise I won't drop you."

As her hand touched his, the color of his wings changed until one half was a brilliant blue, and the other was a incandescent red-orange. He smiled and jumped into the air, holding Shana against his body with one hand. "By the way, you haven't answered my question yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh... The most important question that a man can ask a woman?"

She smiled and craned her head around, lightly kissing his cheek. "Baka. You should already know my answer. It is, and always will be..."

Shana tightened her grip on his arms. "Yes."

Together, they reached out towards the moon, eager to begin their new life as a family.

On her hand shone a red diamond.

On his hand shone a blue diamond.

Two polar opposites that had found where they had belonged. Having defied Death to be with each other, they would never be separated again.

Thus ends the tale of Shana and Yuji. Needless to say, they lived happily ever after. As for Yuji's experiences throughout his seven years away from Shana, well. Let's just say this: That's another story altogether.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>End notes: <strong>Thank you for reading and following this story! I would like to give special credits to xxxDreamingflowerxxx for following my story and giving great feedback for every single chapter!

Thank you, and please look forward to my next one-shot, _Confessions of a Flame Haze - Extra: Letter from a Mystes_

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu


End file.
